Fictional Madness
by Rockman SP
Summary: A Fallout Shelter Double Shot: When Psyguy and the others use Rockman's Fanfiction PC, they wreak fictional madness! Discontinued.


**_Fictional Madness_**  
_A TFS Double-Whammy_  
By: **Rockman SP**

**_Chapter #1: See, This is why I HATE Ninjas..._**

"So what are we doing out here again?"

Sakura yawned as she laid down on the slow-moving boat. Psyguy had his hands behind his head while leaning on the side. Mankey sat on the deck cross-legged, while Ninja Brad piloted the boat across the Mangaverse Sea towards a small island.

"What? Wern't you listening the last time...?" Psy sighed as he stretched, feeling a satisfying pop in his back and wings. "Okay, here's the deal..."

_Yesterday..._

_"So lemme get this straight... You only have one Author power...?"_

Rockman leaned back in his plush office chair and turned to face Psy and Kirbopher. "That's right... The only thing I really need is my plotholes... They make moving around SO much easier..." He turned to face his computer once more and began typing. "But most of the weird stuff I do comes from my PC!"

Kirbopher looked up at the tower that made his computer. "How's this thing do that?"

"Well, since I can't draw worth crap, I have to type everything... So I type out a story..." He motioned to a red button beside his Enter key marked 'AP'. "...Push the Author Power button, and pow! Instant action!"

"So that's the deal..." A manical grin emerged on his face. "We go in there, mess with his PC, and we get whatever we want!"

"Okay, so what are we here for...?" Mankey opened an eye lazily at Psy. "I mean, it's nine in the morning... He's probably not even up yet... **I** shouldn't even be up yet..."

"Exactly! He comes to the door, dazed and sleepy, and POW! We got him where we want him." Psy gave the two characters a sly look. "Besides, you guys know you wanna try it out too... Heheh..."

Sakura shifted her feet while Mankey simply closed his eye. "Well, what's Brad here for...?"

Psy looked to Ninja Brad, who was whistling lightly as he piloted the boat towards Rockman's island. "Oh, don't worry... He's here for a reason... Heheh... Muwahahahaaa!"

Mankey and Sakura let out a sweatdrop as they docked onto the island. "Something tells me this won't end well..."

_"Yes... Bow to me..." Rockman SP laughed manically as he rode atop of Kirt Ziza as they rampaged through the Magnaverse. "All knees bow to my power! I win... I WIN! AHHHAAHAHH... What? Nooo!"_

Rockman snapped awake, his doorbell jolting him from the dreamworld. "Bruugh... And it was a nice dream too..." He lifted himself from his bed and grabbed a robe from the hanger in his closet. "Yeah, yeah... I'm coming!" He slipped the robe on, not bothering to tie it, showing his white undershirt and sweatpants.

Sauntering through the hall, Rockman made his way to the door, stopping only to boot up his computer, as it was his normal routine.

"Alright... What's the deal here...?" Rockman opened the door to yell at his unwelcome guest, and possibly throw them into a plothole. But all he saw was a calm blue sea and a unmanned boat. "Odd... Who could this belong to...?" He stepped out onto the grass...

"**HAGASAKYI!**" The yell caught him off guard as Ninja Brad came from out of nowhere, back-attacking him and knocking him out cold. As his body fell limply to the ground, Ninja Brad stepped back and bowed to the fallen author.

"Hah! I told you guys it'd work!" The three authors emerged from the side of the house and looked down at the unconscious writer. "A ninja in the back works every time!

Sakura knelt down and looked him over. "I don't know... Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Eeehh... He'll get over it..." Mankey shrugged. "He survived Akuma's attacks, so I don't think that'll keep him down for long... C'mon, let get this over with..."

As the three entered the small home, they looked around, seeing pictures of various cartoon and anime characters on the walls of the living room. One wall was composed of a bookcase, while another was reservered for his CD/DVD collection. The third was for...

"There it is!" Psy pulled out the leather seat, sitting down and spinning in it for a few moments. "And he was kind enough to boot it up too! So what should we do first?"

-End Chapter #1-

Author's Notes: Okay, don't take this personally... I really do like ninjas... But my brother and I thought it funny that my character be taken down by them 24/7. Think of it as a running gag...

**Next Chapter, Psy and the others get into a handful of trouble! What will they do with Rockman's computer? Wait... What's that sound...? No... NO HE DIDN'T!**

-To Be Continued...-

More reviews increase my writing speed... So c'mon... Give me a super-boost!

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the respectful property of their rightful owners.


End file.
